Powrót do Chiswick
by Badhbh
Summary: Kolejna wigilia w życiu Donny. Tekst zawiera: relacje rodzinne, fragment baśni Grimmów, babeczkę, sherry, śnieg i dużo chłodu.


_Za zbetowanie tekstu, bardzo dziękuję **Ariance**._

* * *

**Powrót do Chiswick**

* * *

Donna, zdaniem swojej matki, nic nie potrafiła zrobić dobrze – nawet przejść załamania nerwowego, a przecież powinna się załamać, skoro po raz kolejny została bez pracy (co zdarzyło się w ubiegłym tygodniu) i po raz pierwszy bez męża (przez co od połowy października wieczory wydawały się jeszcze mroczniejsze i dłuższe niż naprawdę były). Po prostu Shaun powiedział, że nie potrafi tak żyć. Okazało się, że miłość czasem nie wystarczy, by wytrzymać z kimś, kto jest nieobecny duchem i jest w stanie zrobić awanturę ulicznemu sprzedawcy, nie chcąc ziemniaków, które leżały zbyt blisko gruszek.

Dobrym powodem do załamania byłyby również tegoroczne Święta Bożego Narodzenia, na które Pani Noble zaprosiła Lily z dziećmi. Donnie na samą myśl o wizycie kuzynki z przychówkiem pociemniało w oczach. Efekt rywalizacji, której żadna z uczestniczek nie była świadoma. Lily była dwa lata młodsza od Donny i zawsze stawiano ją za wzór. Donna zaś była Donną. A gdyby pojawił się jakiś czarodziej i zaproponował, że zamieni Donnę w eteryczną, cichą i spokojną blondynkę, Donna zapewne nie tyle grzecznie by odmówiła, co złamała czarodziejowi różdżkę, a niewykluczone, że i parę kości…

Rodzice Lily nie żyli, teściowie mieszkali w Szkocji, a mąż był za granicą, więc przyjęła zaproszenie. Mąż kuzynki przebywał na misji, w którymś z tych odległych krajów, które Donna pewnie umiałaby wskazać na mapie, gdyby uważała na geografii. Zresztą gdyby w porę przyswoiła również nieco wiedzy ekonomicznej, nie zdecydowałaby się w „zainwestowanie" większej części wygranej na loterii w dom, którego sprzedaż w tym momencie była nieopłacalna, dlatego go wynajęła i zamieszkała z matką. Poza tym wróciła do pracy, a raczej prac, często dużo bardziej tymczasowych, niż wskazywałaby na to umowa, bo temperament pani Temple dorównywał temperamentowi panny Noble, czego większość szefów nie była w stanie pojąć, a co dopiero znieść.

**X-X-X**

Był wieczór wigilijny. Matka i kuzynka poszły złożyć wizytę, dzięki czemu Donna czuła się nieco mniej sfrustrowana, ale ponieważ miała zająć się dziećmi, daleko jej było do zrelaksowania. Wszystko poszło bezproblemowo – kolacja, kąpiel, położenie do łóżka... Gdy nagle nastąpił kryzys. Pięcioletnia Amanda i czteroletni George leżeli już w pościeli, a Donna zastanawiała się, jaką historię na dobranoc opowiedzieć.  
– Może chcecie coś o św. Mikołaju? – zaproponowała. Nagle przypomniała sobie dziwnego taksówkarza.  
– O nie! – wykrzyknęła Amanda i wyskoczyła z łóżka. Oskarżycielsko wymierzyła palec w brata. – Nie! George, ty głupku, zapomniałeś o babeczce i sherry dla Mikołaja i on nie przyjdzie!  
Usta George'a wygięły się w podkówkę. Donna miała ochotę zakląć.  
– Nie psyjdzie?! Mikołaj? – Przerażenie odmalowało się na twarzy chłopca, a w kącikach oczu zalśniły łzy.  
– Przyjdzie! Przyjdzie! – zapewniła pospiesznie ciocia, wyrwana z rozmyślań o latających policyjnych budkach. Znowu te niedorzeczne sny na jawie. – Na dół! Biegiem! – zakomenderowała.  
Ruszyli schodami. Donna niosła George'a na rękach. _Biegać się powinno, gdy Wszechświat jest zagrożony, a to tylko babeczka…_ – pomyślała pani Temple. _Czy jednak wiara_ _dwójki dzieci nie jest_ _bezcenna?_  
Po udanej misji, gdy babeczka i sherry zmieniły lokalizację na właściwą, Donna zwróciła się do podopiecznej:  
– Amando, nie strasz brata! I nie krzycz!  
– Ciociu, ty głośniej krzyczysz – odparowała dziewczynka. Donna czuła, jak krew jej pulsuje w skroniach.  
– Natychmiast do łóżka, Mikołaj przychodzi tylko do grzecznych i posłusznych dzieci! Przyjdę za pięć minut.  
– Bez bajki nie zasnę – oświadczyła Amanda.  
– Przyjdę za pięć minut i wtedy przeczytam bajkę – dokończyła myśl Donna.  
Dzieci pognały na górę, a ich ciocia wzięła z salonu nieco sfatygowane wydanie „Baśni" Grimmów. Uznała, że historia o żabie i złotej kuli będzie odpowiednia. Zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Miała wrażenie, że widzi przed sobą lśniący obły kształt, promieniujący niesamowitą poświatą, w której dostrzegła…  
– Pięć minut minęło! – oznajmiła pięciolatka, stojąca na szczycie schodów z wyjątkowo zaciętą miną. – Ciociu, obiecałaś bajkę! – Determinacja Amandy odpędziła natrętne myśli.  
George już przysypiał, Amanda słuchała z uwagą. Donna czytała właśnie fragment:  
_„Królewna rozzłościła się okrutnie, podniosła żabę i z całych sił uderzyła nią o ścianę. "Teraz się uspokoisz, wstrętna żabo!". Ale odpadłszy ze ściany, żaba zamieniła się nagle_ _w pięknego królewicza_ _o cudnych oczach_,_ pełnych słodyczy."_  
– Nie, bo się pocałowali! – krzyknęła Amanda.  
– Wcale nie, bo czasem trzeba kimś potrząsnąć! – zaprotestowała Donna.  
– Pocałowali, a potem się pobrali i żyli długo i szczęśliwie – nie ustępowała dziewczynka.  
– Naprawdę uważasz, że gdy kogoś całujesz, to jesteście mężem i żoną?! – Przed oczami Donny pojawiła się jakaś tajemnicza kuchnia i nie mniej zagadkowy dym.  
– Tak! – oznajmia Amanda, której upór doprowadzał otoczenie do rozpaczy. Donna wzięła głęboki oddech. W takich chwilach uświadamiała sobie, jak bardzo tęskni za dziadkiem, który miał cierpliwość nawet do Donny, więc i na Amandę znalazłby sposób.  
– Skoro już wiemy jak się kończy ta historia, to dobranoc! – Donna zgasiła nocną lampkę i zeszła na dół.  
Sama nie wiedziała kiedy, nałożyła płaszcz i w kapciach wyszła przed dom. Noc była mroźna, niebo bezchmurne.  
Śnieg pod jej stopami skrzył się w świetle gwiazd, a ona po prostu szła, dopóki nie dotarła na niewielkie wzniesienie. Wtedy podniosła wzrok i spojrzała w niebo.  
Widoczność była oszałamiająca.  
Tysiące gwiazd. Tysiące światów.  
I nie mogła się pozbyć natrętnego obrazu zagadkowego pocałunku.  
_Nie jesteśmy parą_ – dźwięczało jej w uszach.  
Zastanawiała się, czy to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Czym są pocałunki i losy na loterie wobec wieczności? Nieskończoności światów, czasów i możliwości? Ktoś powiedziałby, że nawet pocałunki są istotne, ale gdyby faktycznie tak było, ten Ktoś stałby obok, a raczej chwyciłby ją za rękę i wbrew protestom pociągnął w Nieznane, ukryte wśród wirujących płatków śniegu i…  
Tylko kim byłby ten Ktoś?  
Chłód przeniknął Donnę do szpiku kości.  
Doszła do wniosku, że już wystarczy odmrażania sobie czterech liter z nieznanych powodów. Dobrze byłoby się położyć przed powrotem matki i kuzynki, a najpierw zrobić właściwy użytek z sherry i babeczki.


End file.
